


Cats or Dogs?

by GerardLeto



Series: Jared Leto/Gerard Way Oneshots [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cat Person, Cats, Cute Shit Happens, Dogs, Fluff, Gared - Freeform, Gered, Jarard, Jerard - Freeform, M/M, Obscure Ship, Oneshot, a lot of making out, dog person, i don't know what their ship name is, it's quite sudden actually, oneshots, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8469925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GerardLeto/pseuds/GerardLeto
Summary: Gerard loves cats. Jared loves dogs. They both love to argue. What could possibly come from that?





	

Gerard and Jared didn't hate each other, per se. They simply just had a strong (and rather aggressive) opinion on which was superior: dog or cat.

Jared thought all cats were evil and so were any who liked them, which is why it came as a nasty surprise that his friend, Gerard owned not one, but two cats.

"But Gerard, they're companions of witches!" Jared argued, in a voice louder than necessary.

"So? You calling me a witch, Leto?" Gerard challenged, getting quite flustered.

"Well...Maybe I am!"Jared yelled.

Shannon watched from the sidelines, rolling his eyes and continued to read his book; he was used to these arguments breaking out by now. They'd both yell for a bit, Gerard would insult dogs, Jared would then insult cats, and they'd storm out and sulk for a while like a couple of toddlers. Gerard would then usually be the one to go and apologise because Jared was far too stubborn to do it himself, even though he couldn't stand Gerard being mad at him.

They didn't hang out too often (they were just neighbours), and Shannon couldn't see them as anything much more than that. He was convinced that more than ten minutes of them in the same room would result in the whole building being burnt down to the ground. What Shannon didn't understand was why Gerard kept coming round, if he knew that it would result in shouting. He'd even asked Jared this and he just shrugged, as if it was completely normal to have your neighbour come round to start a heated debate about cats and dogs.

For a few days, Gerard didn't come over. Shannon thought that Jared would be happy to get a break from the arguing but he caught his little brother checking out the window, trying to get a peek at Gerard's house.

"If you want to see him so bad, just go over there." He said with a raised eyebrow, startling Jared who flinched back from the window.

"See who? Go where? I don't know what you're talking about." He mumbled, brushing past Shannon to go up to his room. From there, he resumed staring out of the window with a sigh. Arguing with Gerard had become part of his routine and he had quite a few points that he could use against cats stocked up and ready to use.

As time passed, Jared became more and more tempted to go over to Gerard's house and start the argument himself. He'd never been to Gerard's house, he imagined it'd have pictures of cats everywhere with balls of yarn and cat hair in random places and rooms stinking of cat food. 'Like a crazy old cat lady's house' Jared thought. Nevertheless, he made his way down the stairs, ignoring the looks from Shannon and put on his shoes. He nudged the door open with his shoulder while tying his laces and stumbled out onto the streets, the wind being particularly fucking strong that day. Jared didn't have room to be annoyed at his hairstyle being messed up, he figured it'd look fine all messy anyway. It took a total of fifteen steps to get to Gerard's front door and Jared was already hit with the smell of cats and cat food and whatever the fuck else Gerard had that smelt cattish in there.

"Man, I'm so ready for this fuckin' argument." Jared muttered, knocking on the door. From inside, he could faintly here a shout of 'Coming!' and a patter of footsteps before the door opened.

"Oh, Jared, hi." Gerard smiled lopsidedly, trying not to scream at how nice Jared's hair looked all windswept like that.

"Your place stinks." Jared said, scooting past Gerard into his house. Gerard's smile dropped and he rolled his eyes, shutting the door.

"Is that what you came here to tell me?" He asked, picking up a few empty mugs of coffee that he was too lazy to put away before.

"Yes and no," Jared said, looking around. Gerard's house didn't look as crazy as he'd expected. "You haven't been round for a while." He said in a softer tone.

"And you were worried?" Gerard let a slow smile spread across his lips, dipping into the kitchen to dump the mugs in the sink. "Jay-Jay was worried about little old me?" He teased, leaning against the door frame. 

"Worried? Pfft, no." Jared shook his head quickly, looking back at Gerard, slipping his hands in his pockets. "It's just that I have a lot of good points for our ongoing debate. Where were you anyway?"

"I was busy, Jay." Gerard shrugged, noticing one of his cats, Jupiter, had come into the room but he decided to be a prick and let Jared notice it for himself in his own time. "I have a life outside of you, y'know."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot you must've been brewing potions with your evil little cats for your witch congregation." Jared knew at this point he was really pushing Gerard's buttons. Hell, he could see Gerard's cheeks going red with frustration as he spoke but for some reason, he just didn't stop talking. "You fly around on your broom while your cold-hearted cat plots to kill you with its stupid little claws." Needless to say, Gerard was considerably pissed off. And that was how Jared wanted it to be.

"You're such a dick, you fucking know that?" Gerard huffed, not blowing up yet because Jupiter was creeping closer and closer to Jared's legs. 

"Maybe, but at least I have loyal dogs who will always love me, even if I am a dick." Jared said smugly. 

Jupiter now chose to intervene, brushing herself up against Jared's legs with a small meow. Jared was less than impressed when he looked down to see a cat getting comfortable on his feet. Jared didn't like cats, but he'd never hurt one so he tried manoeuvring his legs away from the cat.

"Gerard, get your devil cat off me!" He whined, stepping backwards and tripping on his feet, falling down onto the admittedly quite nice carpet Gerard had there. "Fuck!"

Gerard laughed, picking up Jupiter and held her over Jared's face. "Kiss the cat, Jared! You know you want to!" Jared scrunched his nose up, trying to bat Jupiter's paws away. 

"Gross, no way!" Jared squirmed away from Gerard and his cat, standing up as quickly as he could. Jupiter seemed a bit spooked by all the yelling so Gerard let her be and put her down.

"What's so bad about cats, huh? They're not evil!" Gerard restarted their argument with a point he'd previously brought up many times.

"Yeah, they are!" Jared shouted, taking a step closer to Gerard. "And you know what else?"

"What?" Gerard snapped, advancing too, so their faces were mere inches apart. 

From being this close to Gerard's face, Jared's train of thought crashed and burned, and there was a silence in which Gerard was waiting for Jared to do something, and where Jared was trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. Both men were still fired up and it was fortunate that the two weren't violent or a fist fight would've surely broken out. 

But no, instead Jared decided to vent his frustrations in another way. His hands went straight up to Gerard's cheeks, closed his eyes and smashed his lips against Gerard's. Gerard didn't even hesitate to respond, kissing back with the same amount of force as Jared, his hands making fists in Jared's shirt. Jared forced Gerard backwards until his back hit the wall and his hands dropped to Gerard's hips, squeezing and gripping them, eliciting a soft groan from him. Jared's tongue slipped into Gerard's mouth, and they kept the pace of the kiss fast and rough. Soon, Gerard's hands found their way into Jared's hair, his fingers combing through them. Gerard was sandwiched between the wall and Jared's body and at that moment, it was his favourite place to be. 

The kiss kept going for some time, tongues clashing and even Jared's hands fighting their way up Gerard's shirt. Eventually they had to break apart to breathe, both their lips red and slightly swollen. That just made Jared want to kiss him over and over again. Before he could, Gerard dropped his head forward, leaning it onto Jared's shoulder. 

"Dogs aren't so bad." He said as he got his breath back. The corners of Jared's lips twitched up in a smile.

"Cats aren't so bad either." Jared laughed softly, pressing his face into Gerard's hair.

"Next time you wanna make out with me, let's skip the arguing thing." Gerard smiled.

"Got it."

* * * 

Jared walked back into his house with a dopey grin and a swagger in his walk.

"Did you win?" Shannon asked as the door opened, picking up on his brother's strangely elated behaviour. Jared just stopped, midway through taking off his shoes and looked at Shannon with a shit eating grin.

"Yeah. Yeah, in a way, I did."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and gimme feedback on how you liked it! (it's also available on wattpad at @Gerard_Leto)


End file.
